


Grian’s sick, thats it thats the fic

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, ahhh yess the sick trope, also stress is just a minor character and i dont watch her so she might be ooc, anyway this is scarian, but dont ship real ppl and mc personas only, grian leads the no self preservation rights movement in fanfiction its official, its one of the best if i do say so myself, its subtle but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: I mean, the title’s pretty self explanatory. grian’s sick, scar’s there to help out.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	Grian’s sick, thats it thats the fic

**Author's Note:**

> someone needs to stop letting me title my own fics
> 
> anyway yeah, just over a thousand words of scarian and i hope that you like it! but do keep in mind that i dont ship the real ppl, only the personas. enjoy!

It wasn’t exactly set in stone, but Grian and Scar usually met on Wednesday afternoons to relax. Whether they painted, or baked, or just talked— that was always decided once they arrived.

But they never missed a meet without saying something.

So, needless to say, as Scar continued to wait for Grian to show up after nearly ten minutes past when they had planned, he was getting anxious. He eventually stood up and reattached his elytra.

Something was wrong wrong, he could feel it.

“Don’t worry, Jellie, I’ll be back in a bit,” He paused by the doorway as Jellie ran over to rub against his leg. He crouched down to scratch behind her ear for just a moment before flying out to Grian’s base.

His hobbit hole was close, but as he approached, Scar saw the lights were out. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

When he peeked through the windows it was dusty and abandoned, for the most part. That could only mean one thing; the builder had officially moved into his mansion.

So he headed in that general direction, landing out front and letting himself in through the giant door, sitting ajar. He stepped through the entrance hall, glancing at the maps— or, rather, singular map —sitting on the frame.

Scar didn’t linger for long in the impressive hallway, however. He picked up his pace and speedwalked through the mansion in an almost vain effort to find Grian.

For goodness sake, this placed was huge! He could be anywhere!

But thankfully, Scar didn’t have to look for long before he passed a doorway and heard Grian mumble his name after he passed, almost as if it was a question.

“Scar..?”

“Oh, there you are,” He turned and stepped backwards to poke his head through the doorway. Grian was scrawled across a dark blue mattress in what seemed to be an overly exquisite guest bedroom.

Normally, he would’ve smiled at the sight. But something felt off— the overall affect he had was almost watered down, his eyes were tired and dim.

In fact, when Scar took a step or two inside, he realized how unnaturally pale Grian’s skin was and how dark the rings under his eyes had become and how, in general, ill he looked.

“...Are you alright?” Scar sat down next to him on the bed, and the weight caused the mattress to cave in slightly; Grian involuntarily rolled sideways so he was leaning against the other’s leg, which in itself made him shut his eyes.

“...I feel sick.”

Scar cautiously reached out to rest his hand against the back of Grian’s neck.

“No wonder, you’re burning up,” Scar could feel a twinge of worry forming in his stomach, but he made sure to keep his demeanor relatively calm. “You poor thing, how long where you in here?”

Grian mumbled an incoherent response as he leaned back into Scar’s hand.

Scar sighed softly, gently scooping Grian up and carrying him out of the room. His base was probably a better place, that way he could not only make sure he was eating and drinking but still keep an eye on him.

“Where’re we goin’?” Grian’s speech was slurred and quiet, but Scar could still understand. He shifted the other in his grip, a little alarmed at how light he felt.

“Back to my base, have you eaten?”

Grian paused, assumably to think, then shook his head.

The two of them stepped outside, and Scar adjusted his grip once again. Usually, flying with someone in his arms was a bad idea just because of the fact that he usually couldn’t carry anyone with such ease, but right now? Grian felt about as heavy as a bag of baby carrots.

“Hold on tight,” Scar hopped into the air, letting his elytra activate and carry him down a small hill before boosting himself into the sky. Grian’s arms latched around his neck he buried his face into Scar’s suit to avoid any vitiligo from the view.

They soared over the jungle, wind whipping their clothing and hair in every which way despite the weather being relatively calm.

Scar made sure to land lightly, doing his best not to jostle the builder in his arms as he landed just below the ladder. He stood still for a moment as he decided how to approach it.

Grian mumbled something into his lapel.

“What was that?”

“Everything okay?”

Scar smiled fondly, gently brushing some hair from Grian’s face. His pale blue eyes opened wearily and met Scar’s own, a smile forming on his lips. He mumbled something else, too quiet to be heard, but Scar was pretty sure he heard the word ‘pretty.’

Eventually Scar opted to just use a minuscule show of magic to carry them up to his doorway instead of figuring out how to climb up without making them both fall.

Once they were inside, Scar dropped Grian onto his couch and sat on the arm, overlooking him as he struggled to find a comfortable position.

Scar pulled out his communicator, sending a quick message to Stress to let her know that Grian wasn’t feeling well. She was definitely more qualified to take care of him than he was.

“Do you want anything, or are you just sleepy?”

Grian shook his head, and when he didn’t elaborate but instead just relaxed further into the cushion Scar decided that he was probably just tired. He got up to go find a blanket in one of his drawers upstairs.

It didn’t take him long, but by the time he was back downstairs Grian was already fast asleep.

So for the time being, Scar just draped the blanket over his sleeping form and got up to make him some tea— he liked tea, right? Specifically ginger tea, if Scar remembered correctly. It wouldn’t take long for the water to boil, so he sat on the counter to wait.

He could see Grian twitch from across the room, clutching onto the soft material dropped over him.

When he wasn’t wide awake and in the mood for prankage, the builder really was quite calm. Usually he was a little more awake when Scar experienced that, but even while he was sleeping it showed.

Eventually he heard the water bubbling and poured it into a cup, walking over to sit beside his friend and put the cup on the table in front of them. He didn’t even get a chance to say anything before Grian wrapped arms around his waist.

He gave a startled chuckle, lifting his arms and smiling.

“I made you some tea, Gri,” Scar said, and although Grian seemed to hear him he chose to ignore it and instead pulled Scar down to lie beside him. The wizard didn’t struggle. He carefully put the steaming cup on the table.

Part of him said to get up— he didn’t want to catch whatever Grian had, after all —but it felt a little too nice. He told himself, just a moment longer wouldn’t hurt, and soon he found his eyelids getting heavy and reluctantly let sleep encompass him.

▽

Stress climbed up the ladder to Larry’s shell door, a few potions and other such items in her backpack. She knocked lightly on the door, and upon getting no response other than it creaking open, quietly let herself in.

She blinked, seeing both Grian and Scar sound asleep on the couch together, taking a few steps forward.

“...Scar? Are you awake, love?”

He opened an eye, initially tired but quickly awakening once he saw who had woken him.

“Stress,” He awkwardly sat up as he addressed her, about to untangle Grian’s arms from his abdomen when spout of dizziness overtook him and he had to physically grab the arm of the couch to keep himself from falling.

(Falling where? He wasn’t even standing up!)

“You said Grian was the sick one, right?” Stress’s voice was skeptic and Scar felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He knew where this was going. “Because you aren’t looking too good, either.”

He looked down, sighing heavily. If the dull throbbing headache was anything to go off of, he definitely wasn’t doing great. “Yeah, I think I caught something.”

Stress chuckled, but her eyebrows were furrowed together.

At least Grian wouldn’t have to suffer alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, thanks for sticking around! i hope it met ur expectations, and have an omega morning/afternoon/night!


End file.
